1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique capable of clipping a plurality of partial images from a captured image and outputting an image with a converted image size.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing system is capable of clipping a plurality of partial images from a captured image, converting an image size of each clip image, and producing an output image with a converted image size. As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-139878, a special lens having plural in-focus positions can be used to capture an image including both a short-range view and a distant view which are in focused conditions.
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-252422 or in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-295826, a camera apparatus can obtain an image including both a short-range view and a distant view being in focused conditions with a half mirror or a prism and plural image sensors disposed at different positions, thereby simultaneously capturing images having different in-focus positions and obtaining an omnifocal image by combining the captured images.
However, according to the image processing system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-139878, a captured image includes a plurality of in-focus positions. Therefore, an actual image includes defocused components at respective focusing positions. Completely removing such defocused components is difficult even when the image is subjected to image processing. The image quality of a processed image tends to deteriorate.
Furthermore, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-252422 or in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-295826, a camera apparatus including a plurality image sensors and expensive constituent parts, such as a half mirror and a prism, requires higher manufacturing costs compared to a conventional camera apparatus including a set of an optical system (lens) and an image sensor.